homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaisha Irquen
- Normal= - Dreamself= }}|aliases = "HER IMPERIAL CONDESCENSION", "HEIRESS"|guardian = Basilosaurus (Basilmom)|relatives = The Disgrace (Ancestor)|moon = Derse|age = 8.3 Sweeps|species = Troll|gender = Female|height = 6'3|weight = 153|blood = Fuschia|screenname = atypicalTyrant|strifekind = 2x3dentkind|classpect = Sylph of Doom|planet = Land of Quake and Quartz|fetch modus = Spear Fishing}} Your name Aaisha Irquen and WOW is your room a mess!! WOW ARE YOU THE BIGGEST FUCKING IDIOT OR WHAT?? Not that it really matters though, your stuff just kinda floats EVERYWHERE anyways. You TRIED stapling and NAILING things down a few sweeps back but that DID NOT go well, the old husktop you tried IMMOBILIZING is still there. You installed WINDOWS on your hive instead and for your first trip on LAND it went pretty well!! Though you SUPPOSE that’s because you’re a FUSCHIA and the HEIRESS of the ALTERNIAN EMPIRE. Not that you really want to be, your INTERESTS lay in an entirely different direction you’re SURE and being the heiress only means CERTAIN death. HER IMPERIOUS CONDESCENSION hasn’t lost a challenge in HUNDREDS OF SWEEPS. Regardless of your BLOOD and STATUS you’d rather drop everything to be a MUSIC STAR and maybe stave off your IMPENDING DOOM. When not playing with your SYLLADEX you like to constantly strum on your GUITAR which you think is a BASS?? You’re not sure you're any good sound does weird things UNDER WATER. For some reason NO ONE wants to CRITIQUE your music, and you're not sure why? You're pretty sure the last critic started RUMORS that are horribly UNTRUE. You’re mom seems to AGREE with them though. R00d. You used to play the CELLO and SING, but two sweeps ago you TRIED to throw EVERYTHING away that made you the HEIRESS and REINVENTED yourself. You failed obviously. All your REGALIA is locked in a TRUNK in your CLOSET. Mom doesn't APPROVE but then again she doesn’t approve of your MUSIC either. The only thing that doesn't fit in the trunk is your TRIDENT which really IRRITATES YOU. It USED to be your STRIFE SPECIBUS 2x3dentkind as ALL heiress’s’ have or so your MOM says. You SWITCHED to SPEARKIND that you found laying around when you REINVENTED YOURSELF. You AREN’T very GOOD at it, but for now you’re REFUSING to touch your TRIDENT. When you were taking the HEIRESS GIG a little more seriously you had plans to ABOLISH CULLING and implement REEDUCATION CENTERS across the Empire. You absolutely ABHOR culling and see no reason WHY a perfectly FIT troll should DIE when they can WORK after some PROPER education. Though you still THREATEN and KILL when you need too, you’re not a WIGGLER who thinks everything can be solved with WORDS. When you’re not doing any of the above, or worrying about your IMPENDING DEATH, as mentioned earlier you like to play with your sylladex. When you get BORED you like to captchalogue things and then retrieve them, since your sylladex is SPEAR FISHING it's a race to see if you can SPEAR the translucent fish before it swims AWAY with your stuff. You've LOST a few things over the sweeps but after a few times you stopped putting anything really VALUABLE in your sylladex unless you need to. You LOST LESS with your trident. While you stay ANONYMOUS most of the time with a DIFFERENT trolltag and GRAY text on forums, your trolltag when you DO go on trollian as yourself is atypicalTyrant, fitting considering even if you don't care about being Empress you go a littleNUTS when anyone trash talks you. You type in a way that comes across speedy w/ all ur shorthands n liek u jsut dont care 2 correct urself 2 often except when youre serious and when youre EXCITED OR UPSET YOU TEND TO ABUSE THE SHIFT BUTTOn. Character Sheet Appearance While Aaisha has for all intents and purposes dropped her Heiress "act" there's still an air about her that screams royalty. Perhaps it's the fact that being an heiress is just who she is, and with the delicate way she holds herself, always aware of who might be watching you wouldn't be far off from the truth. Even as her current "punk" persona every movement is practiced and precise, this is a troll you'll rarely catch moving without a plan. Her shoulders are back and her chin is up, her walk steady and sure even when her heart is hammering, she draws the air of leadership around her well. Well enough that it's only when she's speaking some start to question her. Eventually perhaps, she'll learn to relax around her friends, though if you catch her in the water her graceful form seems to take comfort in the coolness, a sense of freedom only hers. Her normal attire consists of a jacket she orders online, a skirt and tank top with her sign hidden on it normal. She takes the jacket off generally when she's going to fight or have to exert herself. Recently she's woken up on Derse and there she's been placed back into what she considers formal regalia. All purple and violet clothes, and while extremely comfortable the fact the majority of her skin is covered irks her a bit. The attire consists of a cape and fullbody dress, while she has legging on underneath and flats on her feet. It at least is free enough to move in she's sure. As usual she has the constant of the necklace of her sign around her neck, and her jewelry has gone from glimmering yellow gold to a stunning white gold. A circlet rests on her head very similar to the heiress circlet she has on Alternia. In this dress the sense of her nobility is brought to the forefront, the dyed piece of hair gone and her movements just slightly different from her normal dress. Here every move is calculated and planned to make herself look the best, her face as disciplined as she can to only show what she wants. Her first trip to Derse was quite the shock, and everything she had planned was thrown out the window except for her negotiating, meeting Vigil and eating what seemed to be a person threw off more than a little. It'll take time for her to fully regain her bearings as a regal royal. Life before SGrub Up until six sweeps she was incredibly into the Heiress gig and expected her word to be obeyed without question. She chose a rather empty part of the sea, and a rather tall coral reef to create her hive. Her lusus has a small place just below the basement she can sleep in, and Aaisha can see for miles in each direction. She's surrounded by trenches. What a great place to oversee her future Empire. In her sixth sweep she decided to post her sign online under anon, saying she "discovered" the new heiress and her sign. She expected no less but awe and admiration, at that point of course she was quite certain the current Empress was her Ancestor and that she would defeat her in honorable battle taking her place until her own decedent arrived. She was very quickly disillusioned. Aaisha got the exact opposite response on the forums than she had expected, laughter and ridicule. That was the sign of the Disgrace, her Ancestor who not only failed to defeat the Empress but had avoided the challenge for sweeps. She had been allowed to live in shame, life was what she desired after all. It was the worst punishment and dishonor in Aaisha's eyes. To her it had to be wrong, but once she researched the rumors she knew it wasn't. Or at least, that the rumors were all there were. She was sick of herself, to be descended from a fuchsia such as that. And if legends are true, she's fated to follow her Ancestors footsteps. She would refuse. Aaisha threw away everything that made her the Heiress, or at least locked it all away. Her dry room and plans would be forgot, her trident shoved in a closest and she would dye her hair trying to reinvent herself, trying to convince herself that her interests lay in music and not leading. She would begin ignoring Gl'bgolyb and focus on her lusus more, who didn't approve of this change at all. It was only a little after this she met Serios Calier and while she'd given up on being Heiress he made it his duty to support and serve her. He was really her first friend, and confident. Serios had a knack of making it feel like she could win against the Empress someday and it wasn't long before she grew pale feelings for him. That was nearly two sweeps ago and she'd never confessed to him yet, and had no plans to. To him she was just the Heiress. But within the past week that seemed to have all changed, she discovered her Ancestor wasn't just rumors and was real, that she was being kept as a pet. And that the world was ending and the troll who has promised he would die with her should she fall to the Empress had now forgotten her. On her way to defeat a male tyrian with the blueblood Ramira Deloom SGrub is about to start and she just hopes Libby can keep Scarlet off their backs long enough to get her moirail back. Entry In which Nyarla sprites a swordfish, Merrow pets it because he retrieved a piece of Basilmom for Aaisha. And of course, there's a hole in her hive FROM A METEOR. Land! "Aaisha, you shake your head, and your vision clears. Water drains out of your hive, and into the surrounding landscape, which appears to be quartz of varying colors, cracked and regrown, over and over. You hear a rumble off in the distance, and another spire of rainbow quartz juts up into the heavens. " Her land is in a constant twilight, there's just enough light to make the quartz sparkle showing of it's array of colors. It makes the geysers hard to see but you sure can hear them! The sky is full of what appear to be stars and there's soft blue purple light everywhere. Relationships! Serios Calier The troll who has been by your side for two sweeps, he holds a special place in your heart as you've been flush for him for nearly half that time. You'd been hoping another troll would come along and distract him before your battle with the Empress, but as it turns out fate had other plans for you and your friends. You don't worry about that so much anymore, even had a quadrant with him for a while something you wouldn't have dared to before. You two were briefly moirails for a period, but you felt like you were cheating him so you were open and honest. You broke it off and hope he finds a better moirail but you'll still be there for him if he needs it just like you know he'll still be there for you. You're still flush for him, it's a very quiet and painful feeling, but you're hoping you can move past it someday. You're not sure what you are for him but you feel like it might be something like Meira and Moira's relationship or whatever. You let Serios go as your guard so he could full devote himself to Libby. Carayx Suproc A really cool troll you clicked with her almost right away! Though she seemed nervous at first you found out later it was because she was mutantblood. You got to hang out with her in person and you two played your guitar's together until you pulled out your cello. You briefly had a flush crush on her that was flipping pale, and you still do possibly you think, but it got blindsided really quickly by other things. She's been teasing you lately which is making you question whether it's black flirting and you tried flirting back but well. It didn't work well. Regardless of how often she teases you and how well she does it she's a pretty swell troll! Carayx is gone and half of it is your fault, you're stopping your moirail from taking her rightful revenge because of friendship. You've failed Carayx in more ways than you care to count. Nyarla Aesona (He's currently your matesprit. He's not your matesprit anymore, the feelings that tie you to him are in shatters and they feel like broken glass in your chest. It's left you reeling the break up with him, and feeling more useless than before. You don't want to talk about it. [http://homestuckfateedition.wikia.com/wiki/Lorrea_Fenrix Lorrea Fenrix (♦) You have an interesting relationship with Lorrea, she's really the first troll who ever yelled at you and it was pretty incredible. Took you down a notch that's for sure. You haven't treated her the best, even when you two were hardcore starting to pale flirt. You ignored her advice and broke your promise to her to talk to her before any other of your wild plans were put into action. You feel really bad for it and know you have a lot to make up for, and you're pretty glad that she accepted to be your moirail. You hope you can be the support for her that she's been for you, since she is the troll who helped you work out through all you mass of feelings. She's currently your moirail. You're so pale for her and you care so much for you but you just can't seem to stop fucking things up. You're not sure what you can do to fix it or take some of the burden off of her, and you're scared to lose her as a moirail. Still selfishly clinging to Lorrea with all you have, and you're not sure if it's for your sake, or Lorrea's, you're hoping that you'll be able to figure out your end of the deal soon. Libby The Oracle, Serios's matesprit and Partner. You and her have had a rocky start and it's mostly stayed rocky from start to finish though you two seemed to have a friendly relationship most of the time. Honestly it may even just be on your end that you're imagining all the strife which honestly isn't surprising. You're black as hell for Libby and it's only the sudden reminder that she's been through some of the same crap you have and for long that's really brought you back to sympathizing with her. But who are you kidding? You'll never compare to her. Scarlet Another Twink, one you'd like to call your friend and you staved off your moirail's wrath from her for a little longer. Maybe it's your dreams of everyone getting along that have thrown everything off? Ah, well. You genuinely like Scarlet, but you're irritated that even though she says she cares for you she puts people that you care about in danger. That isn't how moiralliengces work. You're still a bit pale for her, but Lorrea has your attention more. Vigil Another Twink, and probably you're favorite. You don't talk to him much but you like his honest and forward attitude. Jack You're terrified of him absolutely terrified of him. You think it's fun to do a little word dance with him when you're in the mood but this is the guy who shoved an umbrella down your throat!!! And now you're Partnered to him. For life. Surprisingly he managed to briefly sweep you off your feet, but now you're dealing with the fallout and you're still absolutely terrified of this guy. Yourself You aren't like Nyarla. You don't go pitch for your own reflection. But the self-loathing you feel for yourself could be physically touched honestly. You can't do anything right, you can't even hold the title of Empress and not panic ONCE during a conversation or even support your matesprit!!! Once this is all over you might end it this disaster permanently. Ramira Deloom Heliux Stirst Eribus Moirai Antera Atheni Varani Mander Neizan Dysthe OOC Contact My OOC handle is arcaneWhitey, though its quicker to get ahold of me through tumblr through cattwo28 or whiteyrps!